Three Wizards, one camp
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Hermione get transported to Camp Half-Blood, there is still one mystery to be solved. Why?
1. A chat with Hecate

**Harry's P.O.V.**

It was dark. That's all I can say. I didn't know where Ron, Hermione, and I were transported, but it was dark. Suddenly, a blinding light erupted through the space, and I covered my eyes. A woman's voice laughed as the space became pitch black once again.

"I have long since waited your arrival, Harry Potter," The voice said. "It is time you knew about your _true_ heritage."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking. Even in the darkness, I could feel her smile.

"Why Harry," she began. "You and your two friends are all going to the same place! Lucky you, I just happen to be transporting you to a summer camp for you three to learn your true heritage on the last day of school!" suddenly, a warm glow emmited through the room, and I saw the speaker.

She was a young woman with pake skin, and night black hair swirling in the mist that was now forming. Her eyes seemed like black holes, consuming the darkness. She was also carrying two torches, one in each hand, and was wearing dark robes. The space seemed colder with every step she took.

"Don't be afraid," she told me, since I was trembling, unable to reach my wand. "I am the one who gifted your kind with magic! I. Am. Hecate."

Those last words put such a tenseness in the air, I could feel the power circling her. She sneered as I tried to speak, but no words came out. I suddenly grabbed my forehead. I swear I felt more pain than ever. Is she really was the creater of magic, then why didn't we learn about her in history? Or maybe we did...

"Oh deary," she said, sweetness in her voice. "I am the Greek goddess Heacte, goddess of magic! I never comfirmed to the wizarding world I was their creator, but that was a huge mistake!" Her voice rose with each letter. "Now, I shall show everyone the true meaning of dark magic, starting with _you_ and your _friends_. YOU SON OF POSEIDON!"

Now my mind was swimming. If this lady could possibly be worse than Voldemort, the wizarding world had no chance. But, _Greek goddess_? We had been told a _loooooooong_ time ago, like, first day of my first year long ago, that all the greek myths and the myth about Hecate gifring us magic had been fake. Myths. But, here she was. Standing less than two feet away from me.

"What?" Was all I was able to muster. But then, she sneered more evilly. Her body mistified into three beings, and my vision went black. The only thing that assured me I was still alive was the grass I felt, and the sudden rush of pine into my lungs.


	2. Camp Something

**I didn't make it clear in the last chapter, but I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND PERCY JACKSON! I ONLY OWN OC'S, WHICH YOU WILL EASILY IDENTIFY IF YOU HAVE READ BOTH SERIES**. **Also, this is set in a way that Piper, Jason, and Leo still got to camp, but the events of Heroes of Olympus never happened, and Jason _is_ a greek demigod. Everyone (meaning Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason) is 16. J, P, and L also fought in the titan war, Camp is the first place Leo went after his mother died, and Piper and Jason came a year before Percy. Hope thay clears it up.**

 **Harry's POV**

"Harry," A girl's voice said. "Harry!" My eyes shot open. Looming above me was Hermione, a worried look on her face. I sat up.

Sitting next to me was Hermione, who was still worried. I scanned the area.

"Is Ron here?" I asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Ron called out. I looked to my right, where he was looking below the hill we were on. "Come check this out!"

Hermione helped me up, though she stumbled a bit herself. When we regained our balance, we ran over to where Ron was standing. He was waving over to us on a dirt rode, and above his head was a sign reading _Camp-_ The rest was smudged and looked as if it needed redone. Hermione and I walked over, and looked down, where the path led. My jaw dropped.

Down the path was a full blown camp. The first thing I noticed were the cabins. There were two groups, the first being shaped in a _U_ the other in an _Ω_. There were kids, which I assumed were campers, running and chasing each other in the cabin area.The next thing I noticed were the strawberry fields, where a few campers were picking strawberries. But these wern't normal strawberries. The were bright red, and ripe. How I could tell from such a long distance? I don't know. I also noticed a tall, blue, three story building which I assumed was the building where you signed up and stuff. I also noticed all the activities. There were volleyball courts, kids riding horses, and a man riding a horse teaching archery. Strange, why would someone teach archery while riding a horse? Maybe some sort of tequnique? Suddenly, I heard voices that snapped me out of my awe.

"And then," a female voice said. "Nico was all, 'I didn't do it!' And Mr. D was like, 'Who else can raise the dead and attack Clarisse?' And Nico was like, 'Uhhhh, Leo?'" a boy's voice cracked up along with the girl's voice. The two teens came up over the hill and stopped when they saw us.

The girl had golden curls in a ponytail, and a baseball cap. She had cloudy gray eyes, and an orange shirt reading, _Something in Greek_ _that Harry has not learned yet_. She also had a pair of gray shorts, and a black jacket tied aroind her waist. The boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He also was wearing an orange shirt, with the same greek letters and a pair of tan shorts. The girl looked at us sternly.

"May I help you?" She asked, letting go of the boy's hand and putting that hand on her cap.

"Yes," I told her. "We have no idea where we are. You see, we had a converstaion with Heacte and-"

"Hecate?" The girl asked, her look turning from sternness to fear. She turned to the boy. "I think we have a problem on our hands Percy." she told him. Percy nodded.

"Should we bring them to Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," the girl told him, then turned to us. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson."

" 'Sup?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, come with us." she turned around, and we followed her.

We walked past the cabins, past the fields, until we got to the archery field. To my surprise, the man wasn't riding a horse. He _was_ a horse. Well, he was a white stallion from the waist down. Annabeth cleared her throat, and the horse man turned.

"Chiron?" Annabeth began, as Chiron lifted his hand to pause the lesson. "We found three demigods at the boarders sir." Chiron gained a twinkle in his eye.

"Bring them to the big house," He told Annabeth. "I'll be there once this lesson is over."

Annabeth brought us to the large blue house, and gave us a seat on the patio. She leaned against the railing next to Percy, and they started talking. Now, Hermione wouldn't approve of eaves-dropping, ecspecially if it was for something she called _camp gossip_. She called it this since she was in a summer camp one year, and experienced it first hand. But, I couldn't help myself. I needed something entertaining.

"So," Annabeth said. "When Piper got back from school last year, she tried to surprise Jason. Unfortunatly, Jason walked into the Zeus cabin while Piper was putting goo in the rosters, and when he came in, she was so surprised the goo fell and hit her instead! She was in the shower for two hours afterward! And, that isn't the best part. Jason got Piper back by putting a scarab in her shoes. And gods, you could hear her screaming _Di Imortales_ from the strawberry fields!" Percy and Annabeth cracked up into fits of laughter.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. I turned her way.

"What?" I whispered.

"Stop eavesdropping!"

"How did you know I was!"

"Hello," Chiron's voice said. We all turned his way, and Ron screamed. Everyone shot their heads in his direction, where he was pointing at Hermione. She had a glowing owl above her head.


	3. The Mysterious Water

**Annabeth's POV**

I snickered at the sight of my new sister. I had known she was a child of Athena from the start. I mean, just _looking_ at her ypu could tell she had OCD or something. Percy put his hand on my shoulder, and I went to a normal smile.

"Hermione, right?" I asked. If I thought right, I knew _exactly_ who these kids were. The girl looked startled.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

I pulled a large book-so large Percy's eyes bulged-out of my pack. I handed the paper back reading _**The**_ _**Half-Blood Prince**_ to Hermione.

"It had the word Half-Blood in the title," I told her as she flipped through the pages. "So I got interested, and _Di Immortales_ , what a good series it is!"

"So," Hermione said, handing the book back. "Everyone thinks is three are fiction?" I shrugged.

"I guess," I told her. "Anyways, follow me Hermi, I have the honor of showing you your cabin sister!"

"Sister? Cabin? What?" She asked, as I pulled her to the Athena cabin. I tried explaining the concept of gods, and godly parents and stuff like that, but she seemed to catch on quickly.

"So basically, I'm the daughter of a greek goddess, more specifically, Athena."

"Yup."

"That makes perfect sense," she told me, sarcastically, as we walked onto the porch of Cabin 6. "GAH!" She screamed.

I turned quickly, to find her soaking, and a puddle of water surrounding her. I turned behind me to see Percy and Harry, looking in utter shock. I marched up to Percy.

"Perseus Jackson!" I exclaimed. "This is the last straw!"

"It wasn't me! I swear it on Styx!" Percy cried.

Who else could it be? Anyways, I walked up to Hermione, apoligized, and gave her some towels. When she had changed into a Camp Half-Blood sweater and a pair of jeans, we went outside to investigate. It couldn't be the Naids, since the pond was too far away. It had to be someone with water powers, but Percy didn't do it. Ok, who was there. Me, Hermione, Percy, and Harry. Wait.

Something clicked. Percy and Harry both had messy black hair. They both had green eyes, and basically the same skin tone. Could it be?

"Hermione," I asked. "Has Harry seemed, stronger around water at all?"

"Well," She began. "His first full patronus was near a lake, and um, he succesfully rescued me amd, someone I forget feom underwater."

"Thanks," I told her. I had all the evidence I needed. Percy and Harry wern't half-brothers, they were twins.


	4. A short campfire meeting

**Before I begin this chapter, I have two fanfics which are DA BOMB that no one seems to have even noticed. After you read this chapter, I'd like you to go read:** **Books Come To Life-a PJ fanfic** **Return of Arachne-a PJ Coraline crossover** **Thanks!** **-Annabeth Pie** **_** **Annabeth's POV**

The campfire was roaring. Spirits were high by the arrival of our new Wizard Friends. But I had something I needed to say. Something bubbling inside me. Once the campfire sing-along, It was time for camp announcments. I waited for Chiron to deliver the usual, the I stood up.

"Chiron?" I asked, my voice shaking. he nodded, and I walked up beside him. "We know the heritage of our friend Hermione, but I believe we now know Harry's." I took a deep breath. "Harry Potter is not Harry Potter," gasps went the crowd.

I took a shaky breath. I had done tests with Will Solace to prove it.

"Harry Potter is not Harry Potter," I repeated. I looked at Percy. "Mrs. Jackson has kept a secret bigger than anything. Harry Jackson is among us."

As if on cue, an owl flew overhead, and dropped a letter at my feet. I picked it up, and choaked back tears. It all made sense. Sally's feats including not dying at the minotaur, even though Hades kidnapped her, all made sense. I opened the note, which was written in ancient greek. Minerva must have known about Percy's dyslexia. I started reading the letter that may seal the contract of me never seeing Percy again.

"De-dear Perseus Jackson," I began. "We are so sorry this took so long. You living in the states and being protected by The Mist, it took us a while to locate you. Inside is an enclosed supply list, please send your owl by august 1. We hope you will join the other first years, even though you are older than them. We hope to see you on September 1 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


End file.
